Is This My Curse?
by goddessundine
Summary: if she could escape her fate..she would..if he could love her..he would..if her ability is a gift she would be glad..but then its not..
1. Chapter 1: An Unusual Sight

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. I love reading other people's work and I really enjoy them so I thought why not write my own. I'm hoping you'll like it. I will really appreciate if you give me a piece of advice or something. Thank you very much in advance…amwwaahhh!!! And please please….REVIEWS are very much appreciated. Disclaimer: Even though I really love Kenshin. I don't own him or any of the characters. I wish I do but then I DON'T….I repeat..I DON'T OWN any of it…**

* * *

**Is This My Curse? **

**By goddessundine **

**Chapter 1 - An unusual sight**

The sun was setting, showering the whole city with its orange rays. The towering buildings are casting shadows on the busy parts of the town. The weather is fair and the air is warm due to the approaching summer. Today is considered a great day. For normal people, spending time in beaches and walking in the park would be nice. But to one person, this time of the year would bring sadness and hopelessness.

The gentle wind blew which caressed the delicate cheek of a young girl sitting on a bench watching the sun set. She has long hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. The girl was amazingly beautiful that some passer-bys would stop and stare at her. But once they laid their eyes on hers, they would turn away and feel pity towards her. Her sapphire orbs exude loneliness.

Or rather longing.

Her silent reverie was cut short when a voice calling her name suddenly reached her ears.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru turned her head to find a girl with a long braid running towards her. At first, she didn't recognize the one calling her. Her eyes went wide when it her. It was her friend, Misao. And for the first time that afternoon, a real smile tugged at her lips. She really missed her.

"Misao!"

The girl named Misao literally jumped at Kaoru that caused her to fall back a few steps. Thanks to her trained legs, they didn't find themselves lying on the grass. Misao hugged Kaoru tight that she can't breathe.

Misao is a childhood friend of Kaoru. She is known for her jolly personality. She is younger than Kaoru and not to mention, shorter. Despite the fact that her body is petite she is a strong girl. She plays different kinds sports that she became popular during their high school days. Kaoru consider her as her bestfriend. Misao left for the US to study. She hasn't paid Kaoru a visit until now. Her teary green orbs show how happy she was to see her friend after a long time

"Hey weasel!"

A tall boy came walking towards them, his height and facial features defying his young age. You can find him handsome if not for his attitude. His mouth was occupied with his rather famous fish bone. His hair is spiked up that his friends find it a bit weird and at the same time funny. His hands are placed in either of his pocket.

"What _rooster head_?" came the annoyed response of Misao. She really flares up whenever she is called by her oh so famous pet name.

The boy smirked before answering her.

"Look what you did to Jou-chan." He said pointing at the choking Kaoru.

Misao looked at where the tall boy was pointing. She immediately released Koaru upon seeing her present state.

"I'm really sorry Kaoru. I didn't meant to. I was just so excited." She explained while continuously bowing her pretty head. At how can she do that without stammering, they don't know. Maybe its one of her many talents.

"It's okay Misao." Kaoru said, thankful that she had her breathing regular again. "And thanks to you Sano."

"No prob Jou-chan. I just don't want this weasel hugging you to death." Sano said smiling. That was until he felt a hard punch on his head.

"What was that for!" he shouted on Misao's face.

"THAT was for calling me weasel!" She answered back.

"And what's wrong with me calling you WEA- oof!" Another smack landed on Sano's face cutting his sentence short.

"I said DON'T CALL ME WAESEL!!"

Kaoru watched the two quarrel. Ironically, she laughed at the fight happening in front of her. These two really missed each other. She can tell even if they don't admit it. And surprisingly, the two stopped upon hearing her laugh.

If they are in a more normal situation, they would be mad at her. But seeing her laugh again after a long time, made them stare dumbstruck at a rather unusual expression from Kaoru.

Kaoru is laughing…again?

* * *

End of Chapter 1..


	2. Chapter 2: my bloody past

**Author's note: I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to Onagi-chan and chrispecks, the first two people who reviewed chapter 1 (wish I spelled your names write). I accidentally deleted your reviews. I really am sorry.. sniff sniff..Hope you forgive me. Anyway, I dedicate this next chap for both of you!! Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just doing this because of my new found passion. I don't get profit from this…..**

* * *

**Is This My Curse?**

**By: goddessundine**

**Chapter 2: my bloody past **

"What?" Kaoru asked feeling their stares at her.

"Well.." Misao tried to say something but can't find the words to say. Still unable to believe what her friend did.

"Well what?" Kaoru said puzzled.

"Nothing..It's just.."

"Weasel here just missed the way you laughed." Sano answered for Misao. But truth be told, he too missed the way his Jou-chan expressed such emotion.

"How?" Misao asked unconsciously.

"Well, I don't really know. I just thought five years of mourning is long enough. It still hurts but I guess I have to move on right?" She said smiling.

"Of course." Misao said smiling back.

And then an awkward silence. No one spoke, lost in their own thoughts.

Sanosuke Sagara and Misao Makimachi have known Kaoru for the longest time. They've been friends since they were just kids. They used to play every afternoon in the park and they do enjoy each other's company even though most of the time Sano would find a way to spoil their little activity. But nonetheless, they treat one another like they were siblings. They went to the same school during their elementary and high school days. They've known each other's hopes and dreams. They've been there to support each other through their ups and downs. And that fateful day in Kaoru's life is not an exemption.

The day when Kaoru's parents died.

It's been five years but it is still clear in Misao's mind what they saw when they arrived at Kaoru's house one summer night. Sano was not with them because he has a meeting to attend.

"How strange." Kaoru stopped abruptly noticing that their house was covered with darkness.

Misao followed Kaoru's gaze. "Yeah. Your mom always keeps your house well-lighted especially during the night."

"Oh well, maybe they left. Come."

They walked to the door. Kaoru turned the knob. And surprisingly, the door wasn't locked. Surely, someone's home. But why turn off the lights?

The moment Kaoru pushed the door, something stinky reached their noses.

"Oh. What's that smell?" Misao complained, her speech slurred. Her hand covered her nose.

Unfortunately, Kaoru was occupied by her own thoughts. She ignored Misao. She has the same question in mind and she wants her answers now.

Kaoru, knowing her way through the darkness, found the light switch and turned it on. And what they saw is not the scene they imagined it to be, not even in their wildest dreams.

They saw blood.

Splattered everywhere, its stench numbing their senses.

Misao didn't know how long they stood in the doorway. She didn't even know she can breath that time. Until she noticed her blue eyed friend running towards the living room.

"Kaoru wait!!" Misao said.

She commanded her knees to buckle and followed Kaoru. And for the second time that day, she felt her breathing cease.

The scene that Kaoru laid her eyes on is worse than she had in mind. She just stood shock written all over her face. She saw her father hanging lifeless on the wall having pinned with a short sword in his stomach. She fell down on her knees, her tears flowing down her cheeks unconsciously. She wanted to scream but can't find the courage to do so. It's like she became dumb in an instant. Kaoru didn't know what overcame her that made her head to turn and look at the other end of the room not having a clue of what the darkness was hiding behind its shadows. But she can't help it. She has to see.

Kaoru carefully turned her head sidewards. Her eyes tried to focus the vision in front of her. Suddenly, it hit her like cold water.

In the shadows stood a dark figure looming over a dead body, her mother's, she believes.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. She just sat there helpless. Waiting what the dark figure will do to her and Misao. Certainly, Kaoru knows how to defend herself. Her father taught her well the sword art of Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu. She is a brave girl but she knows she can't handle an experienced man such as her parent's murderer.

Kaoru's silent contemplation was disturbed by a loud click coming from a sword reunited with its sheath. She knows that sound very well. And it gave her the creeps knowing that the sword that the figure holds is the same weapon that ended her dear parent's lives.

And then the figure turned, making his black cloak and long flaming red hair sway at the sudden movement. Kaoru let her eyes travel the assassin's face. Trying to memorize the face of the person who killed his parents not caring if it was the last thing she will see before she dies.

It's just a boy. Merely three years older than she is.

The stranger's long flaming red hair was tied up on a high ponytail. His jaw was set stiff showing no emotion. His lips, a thin line. Kaoru could vaguely make out the cross scar that was on his left cheek. She felt intrigued. She tried in vain to look at the killer's eyes but his red bangs successfully covering them. And then, he lifted his face.

Kaoru gasped at what she saw.

Those eyes.

They're amber.

Like that of a person who loves killing.

No..worse..

The man's eyes were like that of a..

Demon.

The assassin found himself staring down at two beautiful sapphire orbs. He urged himself to think again. As much as he wanted, he wouldn't want any living witnesses. But his orders rang in his ears.

_Kill the parents._

_Leave the girl alive._

_Even if she sees you._

He weighed his options. He has to follow orders.

He chose to leave.

He walked towards Kaoru's direction, his boots echoing at the contact with the hard floor.

At first, Kaoru thought that he was going to kill them right then and there but the man stopped abruptly in front of his dead victim in the wall and pulled his sword unceremoniously. His father's body lay limp on the cold floor.

In a blink of an eye, the man was gone. Kaoru didn't know how fast it happened. All she can remember is the image of her parent's murderer as he disappeared in the night.

Kaoru and Misao reported the incident to the police. They spent two months in search for their red headed suspect. But eventually, the case came to a dead end. The investigator told them that they don't know of any person that matches the description that the girls gave.

A week after the burial of her parents, Kaoru found herself entering her new home. Sano told her that she would recover faster is she moves out of their old house. It did help to ease her pain but it didn't changed the fact that she is now an orphan trying to live her life with the small amount of money she got from her parent's insurance.

Every morning, she comes to school hoping to finish her studies. In the afternoon, she goes to the shop where she works part-time. Kaoru knows she has to work or else nothing will happen with her life. She has to move on. At night, she would try to sleep but the image of her parent's murderer walking away keeps on plaguing her mind. She suffered sleepless nights because of that vision. Most of the time she would just cry herself to sleep.

Every now and then Misao would volunteer to stay overnight with Kaoru because of her growing concern for her friend. She doesn't like the look on Kaoru's face when she sees her everyday. She never fails to notice Kaoru's swollen eyes surrounded by dark circles she got from many sleepless nights. But Kaoru always declined the offer. She would always say that she's okay. However, Misao's certain that she's not.

During those times, Sano and Misao would talk about everything they missed about Kaoru when she was still in good terms. They missed everything about their friend, her bubbly character, her short–temperedness, her corny jokes, her advices, the happiness that her stunning sapphire orbs never fail to show to everyone and most especially her sweet smile that she gives her friends and family.

Sano chose to break the silence that overcame them.

"Well, this calls for a celebration right weasel?" Sano said winking at Misao.

"Listen. I'll let you pass this time rooster-head and that's because I don't want to spoil the night for Kaoru."

"Ooh..is that it? Well, I'll just treat myself teasing you!" Sano laughed like a maniac.

Kaoru giggled at the exchange of words. Not knowing how that simple gesture made her friends happy.

Misao waved her hand at Sano instructing him to lower his ear.

"What do you think Sano?" Misao murmured on Sano's ear.

"What I think about what? Sano whispered back.

"About Kaoru, you bird brain!" Misao shouted at Sano's ear hoping that her message reached Sano's slow processing mind.

"That hurts! You little dope!" Sano said scratching his abused ear.

Misao laughed at Sano's reaction.

"What about me Misao?" Kaoru asked confused.

Misao stopped upon hearing Kaoru's question.

"Nothing really, it's just that if my little quarrel with Mr. Rooster here makes you happy then I'm glad to do it every day." Misao said smiling.

"Well, I think you don't have to that on purpose Misao since Sano and you don't need any reason to tease each other right?"

"Hmm..I think your right!"

"Yeah yeah. You two don't want to spend this lovely evening standing here right?" Sano butt in.

"Of course not Sano. You said we should celebrate. How does the Akabeko sounds?"

"You're a genius Kaoru! That place is peaceful-"

"I know your hoping for that suggestion Sano. So please, don't try to act." Misao said not letting Sano finish his sentence. A mischievous grin was spread across her face.

Kaoru spoke before an unfriendly conversation starts.

"Okay, Misao I suggested that because I'm haven't got anything to eat since lunch and I know your hungry too." Kaoru explained looking at Misao.

"Thanks Jou-chan." Sano said. "So what are we waiting for? My stomach needs something to digest right now."

They walked past the green grass trying to catch up with the things they haven't done for the past years and went to Sano's car.

In the darker side of the city, where you won't find yourself walking during the night, a man picked up his phone.

"Yes?" his baritone voice echoing through the abandoned alleyway. A tint of annoyance can be traced in his voice. "Who's this?"

His mind occupied by his recent assassination, didn't process the importance of the call he just received.

"Battousai," a different kind of superiority can be sensed from the one speaking.

* * *

End of Chapter 2…

Just tell me what you think about this chapter ok?? Hehe…Hope you liked it!!


End file.
